Geleiras
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Amar alguém podia não ser tão simples. Descobrir quem se poderia amar podia ser ainda mais complicado. Radamanthys e Valentine


**Geleiras**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: [Gincana 2 anos] Desafio Ficlet IV, Dia do Amigo (20/07/2011), CDZ, Radamanthys e Valentine, Slash MxM.

Advertências: Insinuação de sexo.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Amar alguém podia não ser tão simples. Descobrir quem se poderia amar podia ser ainda mais complicado.

Fic dedicada a(o) amigo(a): Blanchett

Disclaimer: todos os personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada.

Essa fanfiction foi feita há quase um ano e jamais publicada aqui porque sinceramente ninguém fazia comentários e eu apenas a publiquei num fórum fechado. É apenas uma shortfic despretensiosa.

**Geleiras**

Há dias que Valentine não estava bem. Parecia sempre perdido ou distraído e isso não era o normal dele. Seu namoro com Sylphid de Basilisco parecera tão sólido, mas não mais que a insistência de Ayacos ou as ameaças que Valentine sofrera do Kyoto de Garuda, que agora se declarava apaixonado por Sylphid.

Montes de enganos, trabalhos malfeitos e Hades o designara para uma missão que deveria ser fácil. Agora, naquele lugar devastado, no meio do frio cegante e doloroso, Radamanthys via o mais forte de seus espectros praticamente sucumbir a uma dor que o Kyoto de Wyvern conhecia muito bem.

Era simples! Apenas escoltar um ser perdido dos domínios de Hades para uma das outras milhões de prisões no submundo, pois o reino de Hades abrangia a terra inteira, os subsolos perdidos e perigosos.

Havia uma entrada marcada no mapa mental do Kyoto de Wyvern e estava próxima. Era uma missão fácil afinal e ele, Radamanthys, apenas viera pois Hades temia que Harpia pudesse "se distrair".

"Há uma grande depressão em alguns metros, Valentine." Radamanthys marchava à frente, a soturna súrplice quase negra num contraste intenso do branco das estepes russas congeladas a muitos graus abaixo de zero, o frio também conhecido como "general inverno" e que já derrotara as tropas de Napoleão Bonaparte.

Valentine não dizia uma palavra. Sequer prestava atenção, apenas conduzia o prisioneiro.

"Chegamos." Wyvern se virou, imponente, as asas de metal desconhecido e o olhar de um assassino. "Jogue-o quando abrir."

A alma ao lado de Valentine estremeceu. Era como olhar para o nada. Havia uma entrada ali? De repente, a um comando do Kyoto, uma fenda se formou e logo se abriu, uma garganta profunda de vapores nauseantes mostrou sua fome e horror.

"N-não..." O perdido ente gemeu de pavor. Queria fugir de lá. O inferno era o inferno, afinal.

"Vá de uma vez." Valentine afrouxou as amarras, as garras matadoras servindo para cortar os fios de cosmo feitos por Lune de Balron. Fechou os olhos por míseros instantes. Então...

"Que diabos, VALENTINE!"

A alma perdida mostrou sua verdadeira forma. Um monstro de perdição e horror, um psicopata assassino de várias crianças. A feiúra de seu corpo etéreo agigantando-se frente a Valentine, abraçando-o e dando-lhe um golpe potente com o que deveria em alguma encarnação ter sido uma das mãos e agora era como o casco de um bode.

Radamanthys moveu-se, flanando como o dragão alado que era e a ponta aguçada da cauda de sua armadura penetrou a carne ectoplásmica. Os poderes de um Kyoto: ferir os que não tinham corpo.

Não rápido o bastante.

Valentine caiu no gelo, sem sentidos. Radamanthys destroçou o ser com a ferocidade que lhe era característica e fechou a fenda, já não havia o que mandar para lá. Ajoelhou-se perto do corpo inerte de seu subordinado e suspirou fundo. Ele era tão bonito, e tão tolo.

Pegou-o no colo como se ele fosse uma pluma e andou com ele nos braços por quilômetros. Era perigoso ir muito depressa naquela temperatura, mesmo porque, com o ruivo desacordado, precisava manter ambos aquecidos e vagar numa velocidade razoável, bem abaixo da do som.

Não havia abrigo nas estepes russas, tinha que ir para outro lugar, mas não podia ser tão longe. Depois de cansativas quatro horas vagueando, chegou a uma espécie de acampamento de pescadores desabitado pela rigidez daquela estação do ano. Ao menos haveria abrigo. Arrombou uma porta de um casebre e fechou-a contra as rajadas enregelantes. Depositou o corpo ferido no chão gelado e procurou madeira para acender o que parecia ser uma lareira. Quebrou uma cadeira e destroçou uma mesa e logo havia fogo. Teria que ver os ferimentos mas antes examinou frestas e isolou uma célula de calor. Ordenou àquela armadura subordinada que deixasse seu hospedeiro e também retirou a sua.

O ruivo gemeu quando Radamanthys mexeu no ombro deslocado e no imenso hematoma no peito esguio e forte.

"Fique quieto. Você só pode ser um imbecil distraindo-se no meio de uma missão. Se quer morrer, me avise que darei cabo de sua vida sem sofrimento."

"Então faça." Foi a resposta sem convicção do homem ruivo com olhos verdes como jade.

"Não vai se livrar do sofrimento morrendo. Já viu como é o inferno, não adianta morrer, é melhor tentar ser um espectro o melhor que puder." Havia sabedoria e confiança na voz grossa e autoritária do Kyoto. "Vou enfaixar, não fique gemendo feito uma garotinha ou posso achar que quer me seduzir."

"Já me disseram que você é um tarado compulsivo." Valentine ficou quieto observando o corpo perfeito do Kyoto se mover preparando ataduras e conteve um grito quando seu ombro foi posto no lugar com um golpe potente.

"Não sou tarado, nem compulsivo, apenas gosto de transar. É crime? E você deveria saber melhor que ninguém que não serve qualquer um, afinal de contas, conheceu todos os meus namorados."

Era verdade, o apetite sexual do Kyoto era famoso, pois já tivera romances com vários espectros, mas a todos fora fiel e digno e seus namorados sempre elogiavam a dignidade e caráter do juiz. Assassino, cruel, furioso e ao mesmo tempo sensual, devotado e fiel. Valentine já ouvira diversas histórias, todas pontuadas por suspiros de saudades. É, pelo visto o Kyoto poderia ser considerado um homem sedutor e que fazia jus à fama de excelente amante.

"Não quis ofender."

"Não ofendeu, mas sua opinião é importante, pois me conhece melhor que qualquer outro. Pronto, agora poderemos viajar de volta ao meikai." Radamanthys terminara de enfaixar e prender o ombro contundido.

"Estou com frio." Valentine respondeu, sentindo tontura.

"Isso é estranho. Você não deveria estar com frio. Será que há outro ferimento e não vi?" Wyvern olhou o corpo seminu com atenção, não havia nada. "Vire-se de costas."

Valentine obedeceu sem graça, estava apenas com uma calça de malha negra aderida ao corpo, o uniforme de todos no meikai.

Havia um corte no meio das costas do espectro e uma mancha ectoplásmica ali. "Creio que aquela alma era mais perigosa do que parecia. Ele infeccionou você com sua maldade. Vou tentar dar um jeito."

"Como assim?" Valentine estremeceu com as mãos pesadas de Radamanthys em suas costas, apertando, e logo sentiu cosmo forte sendo posto em sua alma. Era tremendamente estranho... E loucamente erótico.

"Não reclame, acho que só fiz isso uma ou duas vezes e a situação de transferência de cosmo é um pouco íntima demais. Mas vai resolver." Radamanthys tinha uma das mãos no ferimento, extirpando com sua força vital toda a má energia do ser que havia matado há algumas horas.

"Certo." Valentine respondeu sentindo o calor da energia do Kyoto se espalhar em suas células e fazendo-o ofegar. Sabia que era um procedimento extremo, afinal estavam no meio do nada, mas era... Perturbador.

"Esqueça o Sylphid, ele é ótima pessoa, mas ele sempre teve uma queda pelo Ayacos e agora que o juiz está separado de Minos, eu sei que Ayacos vai atrás da segunda pessoa que ele mais quer, ou seja, o Basilisco."

"Fácil falar." Valentine sentiu que ele terminara e se virou, dando de cara com os olhos dourados do Kyoto sobre si. "Que foi?"

"Você se distraiu, isso foi um engano sério. Não vou reportar a Hades, mas não quero que morra, apenas isso."

"Não sou um idiota suicida, apenas..."

Silêncio. Ficaram se olhando, o calor da lareira aquecendo dois homens forjados no inferno.

"Sabe, se você não fosse tão difícil eu talvez quisesse conhecer você melhor, mas apenas quando esquecer Sylphid, ou talvez eu possa ajudar nisso também."

Valentine estremeceu inteiro. "Ficou louco? Nunca nem cogitamos isso. Quer dizer, nunca pensei nisso."

"Tenho a libido de um maníaco sexual e sua pele estava quente, você é extremamente bonito, leal e inteligente. Apenas pensei por que não? Estou sendo sincero."

"De uma sinceridade doentia e cruel, eu diria. Acabou de me comparar a qualquer corpo."

"Claro, porque corpos são inteligentes e leais."

Valentine odiava aquilo nele. A inteligência aguda, a força e a frieza.

"Ou talvez eu não o atraia o suficiente, não é problema algum." Radamanthys estirou os músculos com o olhar mais sensual que possuía.

Valentine ofegou. Entreabriu os lábios e expirou pensando que ele era lindo. E perigoso. "É difícil conversar com você se exibindo desse jeito."

"Não precisamos conversar." Radamanthys era rápido, predatório, dominador e forte como poucos. Em segundos estava em cima de Valentine, beijando-o com apetite e descendo-lhe as calças sem pedir permissão. As objeções de Harpia ficavam cada vez mais frágeis.

"Você não vai..." Harpia gemeu quando a boca do loiro tomou-lhe o membro quase ereto e sugou com firmeza. Tentou ponderar, tentou parar aquele homem, mas... Não queria que parasse. Seu coração ferido talvez não fosse de Radamanthys, mas seu corpo poderia ser e a julgar pelo que o outro lhe fazia, não seria sem prazer, muito pelo contrário. "Sim."

Era tudo que o Kyoto queria ouvir. O frio lá fora não importava mais. Só o calor dos dois corpos.


End file.
